


corporal mercy to tease

by birdhymns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hilda and El-centric this time, Other, i just wanted to write some Soft Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: 'Visiting' the sick is welcome-but coming in through the window was an unnecessary step.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	corporal mercy to tease

Hilda squeezes in through Edelgard's window because the whim strikes, and not because she'd left her keys in the house despite Lysithea specifically reminding her last night to move it to her winter coat. Absolutely not. In any case she's doing them all a favour; if they ever had to leave out the window instead of the door, she'd know a good route. A perfect explanation, if anyone asks, and she allows herself a little victory hum. 

"Dare I ask?" a voice rasps. 

She turns her head to find Edelgard looking up with one eyebrow ratcheted, blankets pulled up around her hips with a pillow placed behind her back. No reports in sight, for once, only a book in hand and a cup of steaming tea on the nightstand beside her.

"Felt like it!" Hilda replies, keeping her voice low, before she tips and twists to land on the bed's edge, heels bumping the frame as she settles and closes the window to where it was before. Wouldn't do to dirty the sheets, even if there hadn't been any snow yet, or leave Edelgard feeling cold. 

"...And if I asked where your keys were you'd say, in your pocket?" 

"Don't know why you'd ever think otherwise. Feeling better? Did Lysie hide your tablet?" 

She accepts the subject change with a twitch of her mouth. "Yes, and yes. And she's holding to my phone as well, so nothing but tea, soup, and recreational books for me, per her orders. Unless you would be willing to venture into the kitchen and grab it for me?" 

"Hey now…" Hilda waggles a finger. "Much as I love indulgence, Lys has a point you know. It's no good trying to work when you were hacking a lung up all of yesterday." 

Edelgard sighs but does not argue, and Hilda knows she must be worn out still to let the opportunity to escape bedrest go. She leans to check the level of tea in Edelgard's cup, nodding when she sees it's half-full. "Can't have been all bad, right?" 

"No," Edelgard admits ruefully, "Being home with Lys has been a welcome change of pace, even as she's had to split her attention between work and my care. But I dread to think about what will be waiting for me when I return." 

"I'm sure Hube and Ferdie will keep the world spinning 'til then." Hilda shucks off her boots before she flops down beside Edelgard with a content sigh, kissing her palm and pressing it to Edelgard's cheek after a moment's thought. 

Edelgard dips her head into Hilda's hand, tension let with a quiet breath; the tips of her hair tickle Hilda's forearm. A small smile imprints itself against Hilda's skin when she murmurs, "This would be much easier to bear if you two could just remain here. Just lying in bed with me." 

Hilda holds fast to the braid of image, words, and touch, its warmth curling through her, before letting her hand fall down, fingers a loose fist in Edelgard's lap. "Well, once you're well we can do all that and much more, mm?" 

She laughs at that, no less sweet for its scratchiness. "True enough. For now though, I'll take this to tide me over." 

She curls her fingers around the tips of Hilda's, and between them they hold the moment of stillness in the room, the sunlight shining into the room and past them, down the stairs to where Lysithea hums quiet bars in the kitchen while the scent of cooling pastries wafts up to them. 

They pull contentment round themselves, and breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> The desire to call this 'bed burdens' was real.


End file.
